Vale Undecem
by TwilightLabyrinth
Summary: A little one shot on how I thought Eleven should have regenerated.


The Doctor smiled. He was always strong in front of his companions but tears stung at his eyes. There was so little time left, the fiery trails of regeneration energy were burning through him and transforming him into someone new. His last life had lamented on the truth of regeneration. In the end, he would live but a new man would walk away and this version of him would just be a memory that would fade. Turning he found Clara's eyes on him filled with sincere worry and fear. Movement drew his attention away from her sad face.

"_Hello, sweetie." _His ears fell freely. _"We will be with you until the end."_

"Promise?" he asked.

"_Of course, you daft old alien."_

He glanced around. They had all come. Every single one of them. His old loves, his friends, the ones he never valued, and even those he'd abandoned. Rose stood with Donna, River, and Jack. She smiled as sadly as she had that day on the beach. "You are always here. My pink and yellow human, I never let you leave. I'm so sorry. I couldn't say it then. Rose Tyler, I love you."

"_I know. Always did. I was jus' waiting for you to admit it to yourself."_

"Who's Rose?" Clara asked.

"An old friend, the girl who I saved and saved me." The Doctor said with a smile.

"_Vale undecem ad aeternam di meliora." _River's voice sang out loud and clear.

The curly hair of his wife brought a smile to his face. Of course she would come. Wasn't she the one who was supposed to kill him and keep him away from Trenzalore? She was still the amazing woman who had called him to the library to save her life and then died to protect him. H would never forget her nor would he ever stop loving her. She smiled as she sang the worlds even as tears ran down her face. She was always here for him. "Melody Pond, River Song, I will always be able to see you and I will always love you."

"_Ad aeternam vale undecem di meliora." _Jack sang out after her.

Jack was smiling. Even with just the facial expression the Doctor could sense the flirtation. He laughed a little. Tears rippled down his face as he remembered traveling with Jack and rose then later with Jack and Martha. "Jack you were wrong. You weren't better off a coward. You were fantastic."

"_Beati, pacifici vale undecem alis grave."_

His knees hit the ground. Rose was one of the only ones who knew his burdens. She had written herself onto the universe for him and he doubted she knew the extent of what the Bad Wolf had done to fulfill her wish. She created the path that allowed him to save the Time Lords and Galifrey. She saved him from the Time War just by coming with him. The Wolf and the Storm, the stuff of legend. A sob ripped through him.

"_Ad perpetuam memoriam vale undecem."_

Sarah-Jane watched with tired eyes. She had seen the change in him and had still recognized him. He missed her. In all his lives he would miss her, his friend and loyal companion for so many years. He would visit Luke someday, not with this face but he would make sure the boy was alright. "Good bye, Sarah."

"_Gratis tibi ago ad aeternam numquam singularis_."

Donna Noble, the most important woman in the universe. His hearts broke as she stood before him. He had struggled with her from the beginning but she became his friend in times of great pain when had wanted no one to see it. She had understood the pain of Rose's loss and was more than content to stay his friend. "The Doctor-Donna, you did what I couldn't. You saved the world. You are the most important woman in all of creation." Another sob.

"_Numquam dum spiro fido."_ They all sang it and moved the circle around Clara as well. They were making a promise, one the universe would fulfill and so would he. Alone he was dangerous. Alone he grieved.

"_Vale vale vale vale."_

Amy stepped away from the others. "Amelia Pond." The Doctor smiled.

"Who?" Clara asked again. He hadn't answered her in a long time and she was worried.

"The first face this face saw." He replied.

"_Raggedy Man, Goodnight."_

He stood up and hooked his finger under his bow tie. Looking at Clara he smiled. "We all change. When you think about it, we are all different people, all through our lives. And that's ok, that's good, you gotta keep moving. So long, as you remember, all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this. Not one day, I swear. I will always remember, when the Doctor was me." He pulled off his bow tie and let it fall.

Golden light filled the room. Clara stood back and watched in horror. Then she saw them, a golden haired girl and Marry Galel standing together at the door. The woman motioned for Marry to step up to the Doctor. Men and women appeared with the golden haired woman. The woman and the group watched with said eyes until finally he woman moved up to stand with Clara.

"Rest now…..my warrior. Rest now, hardship is over." Marry began.

"Live. Wake up. Wake up." The woman started to sing with her. "And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones."

"Wake up, wake up. Live. Wake up. Wake up. And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones. Wake up. Wake up! Live! Wake up! Wake up! And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones! Wake up! Wake up!" the whole group sang and even Clara found herself joining in. The song fit now that she thought about it. She needed him to live.

The Doctor gasped and the light was gone. For a moment Clara stood awestruck. Her Doctor was gone and in his place was a new, older man. He said something about his kidneys. She had no clue what was going to happen now but the Tardis lurched to the side. Everything was in overdrive. They were in danger and the Tardis was reacting too. He stepped up to the console and began to press buttons and pull levers. Their eyes met.

"What's going on?" she cried.

"We're crashing." The new Doctor replied.

"In to what?"

"Stay calm. Just one question. Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?"


End file.
